Don't let the Kid Drink Champagne
by Cobalt Stars
Summary: The story behind Marluxia's first atttempt to overthrow the Organization. Sora was only plan B. I mean, honestly, what could go wrong with the first plan? A lot of things, taking into account that Marley's plan wasn't quite as thought out as he assumed.
1. Chapter 1

Marluxia smiled wistfully to himself.

_Yes, that might work!_

He picked up a vial that was filled with shimmering silver liquid from up off his desk. It belonged to Vexen, but Marley didn't care. All he knew was that he'd found what the concoction could do; and it wasn't pretty. He flicked away the black orb that had at one time been a Dusk. After feeding it the contents of the bottle, the Dusk had quickly depleted to nothing but the small orb that now lay on the floor by his feet.

Marluxia wanted more than anything to carry out his plan that very second, but he would have to wait. After all, forcefully shoving a drink down Xemnas's throat wouldn't be that easy. No, he would have to be patient. Slipping the vial into his pocket, he turned to leave the room.

An aggravated Larxene let out a growl from somewhere in the room. "Marluxia, how long did that have to take? I've been sitting here for an hour at least!"

Marley gave her a sharp glance. "First of all, that only took approximately _half _of an hour. Second; you invited yourself to come in here. I never asked you to come."

Larxene scowled. "Alright, alright; but are you done _now?_ Are we ready to finish this?"

He only sneered. This was going to be interesting. If their plan didn't work, things could be tragic for him and Larxene. He wasn't so sure about Axel, however. Axel had a tendency of worming his way out of trouble. As for Vexen, well… He honestly didn't care what happened to Vexen. Marley made a mental note to begin working on a plan B.

They briskly left Vexen's lab. Vexen had no idea they had been in there, but what he didn't know wouldn't kill him. There was a mandatory meeting scheduled in an hour, and Xemnas would hopefully indulge himself in his usual glass of champagne. All they had to do was slip the liquid from the vial into his drink and that would be the end of it. Marluxia controlled his urge to shine a flashlight under his chin and laugh evilly. Laughing evilly was a daily occurrence for him, however, so he wasn't surprised when a malevolent chuckle escaped his lips unwillingly.

Larxene gave him a bemused look. "What's so funny?"

Marley slapped his forehead in annoyance. "What do you think is so funny?" he snapped. "The plan, Larxene! _The plan!_ What else would I be laughing at? Your shoe? Is that it? Because your shoe is so amusing!"

Fake tears welled up in Larxene's eyes. "Y-you don't have to be so rude about it!"

Marley rolled his eyes as he endured another one of Larxene's staged breakdowns.

Marluxia, with a sniveling Larxene at his side, set out to change the course of history.

Or at least, that's what he thought.

* * *

Xemnas sat in his designated chair at the head of the table. _So much for early attendance…_ he thought to himself as he counted everyone in the room. They were still missing four people: Xigbar, Axel (no surprise there,) Demyx (none there either,) and Luxord.

It had been fifteen minutes since the meeting was originally scheduled to start. If those four didn't show up soon, they would have to start without them. Their post-operation meetings were necessary, and to miss it was unthinkable. Xemnas yawned and glanced down at the reports. Xigbar's was supposed to be on top, corresponding to the fact that he was Number II; but since he wasn't here, Xaldin's paper had taken his place. The neatly printed testimony stood out as one of the longer ones, but Xemnas had little interest in what it read.

When He looked up again, Luxord had already taken his seat. _That was quiet, _he thought, somewhat disturbed. As he watched, Xigbar and Axel both burst into the room, gasping for breath. As soon as they realized that the whole room was staring at them, both hurriedly took their seat.

It didn't seem likely that Demyx was going to show up at all. Xemnas figured they would just get started.

"Alright, now that _most _of us are here, let's continue on. I need a brief status report from all of you. Xigbar, you first."

Xigbar cleared his throat. "Err; well Sir, the western side of the city was clear of any heartless activity. As far as I could see, there wasn't any there."

"Good." Xemnas muttered. "Xaldin?"

"Superior, I have positively identified a definite layout of the area under examination. An accurate description of the world and its heartless population has been included in my report along with a scaled map."

_I should probably look at that then. I'll get around to it eventually._

"Thank you, Number III." Xemnas abruptly remembered something. "Luxord, Xigbar, Axel, I need your reports." All three passed their papers foreword, and Xemnas couldn't help but scowl when he saw Axel's testimony. There was only one sentence written on it; 'Twilight Town has good ice cream.'

Xemnas glared at Axel who waved innocently. Fortunately, Xemnas knew better than to give Axel an important mission. He had been told only to supervise Demyx while he was there. Unfortunately, Demyx's report wouldn't be much better.

_Damn my intuition…_

"Alright," he sighed, "Vexen, what do you have to report?"

Vexen shifted in his seat. "Um, well, Sir, I uh, report, good news. Yeah, good stuff. Umm, yes."

Xemnas raised an eyebrow.

"Oh! Right, well, uh," Vexen rambled, "I, umm, discovered this thing. A new species of heartless! Yes. Um, Yeah. I tried drawing it on my report, but, uh, yeah. That didn't turn out so well."

"I'm scared to look." Xemnas said to himself uncertainly. He sighed. Xemnas could already feel the liquor craving taking over. Usually that only happened about halfway through the meetings, but he was especially anxious today. It had been a busy week, what with all the recent heartless activity. He had spent hours attempting to locate that Sora boy. Just the thought of that kid made him want to tear someone's limbs off. Not that he would…

Xemnas signaled to Saix, who instantly knew what he wanted and disappeared without a word. Being far too caught up in his own affairs, he failed to notice Marluxia's malicious grin.

"Alright then," he sighed. "Lexaeus, as eager as I am to hear your report, It isn't quite necessary at the time. If you would just give me a brief status report on your progress so far, that would be just dandy."

"Ha, dandy…" Axel sniggered from his seat.

Xemnas shot him an emotionless glare. "Silence, Number VIII."

Lexaeus cleared his throat impatiently. As soon as Xemnas nodded his head in the direction of the Silent Hero, Lexaeus continued.

"Well Superior, things at castle oblivion are going smoothly. We recently hired a helping hand to keep the ground floor clean."

"A helping hand?" Xemnas raised an eyebrow, suddenly skeptical of Lexaeus' statement. "Number XI, what were you thinking, hiring a helping hand? I told you there was to be no outside interference in the Organization."

Marluxia shrugged. "I hardly think a pig from the Hundred Acre Wood could cause much damage to our Organization, Superior."

"You hired Piglet?" Demyx teleported into view just as Xemnas opened his mouth in protest. "Piglet's a sweetiekins. But why'd you hire him to _clean?_ He's a little small, don't you think?"

Xemnas scowled in annoyance. _Where in the world was Saix…_ "Number IX, if you would be so kind as to take your seat, then we could move on."

Demyx pouted his lower lip, transforming suddenly into a pitiful being capable of nothing but guilt. "I'm so sorry Superior," he whispered, his voice quivering as if on the verge of a sob. "I forgot about the meeting. Will I be punished?"

Xemnas sighed. That face… It was unbearable to look at. He shielded his eyes and waved Demyx to his seat. "No Demyx, not this time."

Demyx's usually cheerful face returned as he danced toward his chair.

"Now, where were we?" The superior inhaled a deep breath, attempting to calm his nonexistent nerves. "Oh yes, the Piglet. Marluxia, I order you to dispose of the thing as soon as you return to Castle Oblivion. I don't care how, just do it."

Finally, after long minutes of waiting, Saix returned with the Superior's usual glass of Champagne.

"Superior, I apologize for the wait. The bottles had been… rearranged…" Saix said, casting a glare at Luxord who only shrugged.

From his seat, Marluxia grinned.

"Thank you, Saix. You may take your seat." Xemnas ignored Saix's murmurs of consent and quickly indulged himself in the drink. As annoyed as the Superior was to have this sort of addiction, it was the only thing keeping him from snapping during the meetings. He would never drink otherwise. Unfortunately for Xemnas, tonight's beverage would prove to be worse than fatal.

At least, in his opinion.

* * *

Marluxia shifted in his seat, the anticipation in his emotionless shell of a body almost too much to handle.

Almost.

He watched the "Superior" take one last swig of his drink before setting down the empty glass.

_It won't be long now._

Holding his breath, Marluxia waited. And waited. And waited.

For a long moment, nothing happened. It seemed as if the whole Organization had realized that something was wrong. There was a stiff tension in the room as the fools waited for Xemnas to speak, but Marluxia knew he wouldn't get the chance.

And he was right.

The Superior let out a heavy cough and collapsed onto the floor and momentarily out of sight of the rest of the Organization. Saix, of course, was the first to stand and rush to his aid. Axel was next, but Marluxia had a sneaking suspicion that it was only to see what was occurring.

There was a sudden gasp from both of them, and then a frantic scrambling to the Superior's side. Marluxia pondered with a silent joy what was happening. He recalled the black orb that the dusk had produced and wondered what shape Xemnas would be. A Square, perhaps.

But he was in for a surprise. Saix managed to lift the Superior off the floor, but what they saw wasn't the same leader they all remembered. Alas, it wasn't a shape at all. Nor was it Xemnas.

Well, not exactly.

What had taken the Superior's place was none other than a child.

That wasn't supposed to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

After the original chaos had died down, Marluxia returned briskly to his temporary room in the World that Never Was. As soon as it was confirmed that the Superior had indeed turned into a child, Saix had made it clear that no one was to leave, much to Xemnas and Marluxia's protest.

The new Xemnas didn't seem different… really…

Just a new, mini version of himself. He acted exactly the same. His voice was just a little higher.

Well, a lot higher actually.

With Larxene trailing annoyingly behind him (God, why wouldn't that locust leave him alone?), Marley whisked up the vial he had so carelessly dumped into the Superior's drink and rushed out of the room.

"Larxene," he said, glaring at her angrily from across the room, "bring me Vexen."

Larxene rolled her eyes. "Why don't you go get him yourself?"

"If you're so keen on following me everywhere, you might as well make yourself useful."

With a huff, Larxene disappeared, returning a moment later with the Chilly Academic.

"Ow ow ow!" he yelped as he and Larxene appeared. Larxene had a tight grip on his ear, dragging him behind her. "What do you think you're doing?? Let me go! Respect you elders!"

"Listen you old geezer," Marluxia demanded, tearing him away from Larxene's grasp, "I need to know what was in this bottle." He held up the now empty vial in front of Vexen's face.

Vexen's eyes widened in understanding. "YOU put that in the Superior's drink?? Wha—Didn't you know what was in that?"

"No. That's why I'm asking you!"

"Well, pardon me." He said in his high, nasally voice. Marluxia hated that voice.

"I saw what it did to the dusk." Marluxia continued. "Why didn't it happen to the Superior?"

Vexen folded his arms in protest. "Why were you in my lab?"

Marluxia snapped his fingers, and in an instant Larxene had a grip on Vexen's ear once again.

"Ouch! Ouch!" He squealed, trying to pull away from her grip. "Alright! I originally created it to find the simplified form of water, but I took it a little too far when I realized that it reverted the dusks and heartless into a less complex form."

"What? Then why didn't Xemnas turn 'less complex' or whatever it was?" Marluxia raved.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you!" Vexen squeaked. "My hypothesis must have been wrong! Maybe it wasn't just a less complex form, but the child equivalent of a dusk! I didn't know there was one. I have to write that down somewhere…"

"Damn…" Marluxia muttered. "I guess we'll just have to see how this plays out then. If you breath a word of this to anyone, Vexen…" He glared at Vexen in that very menacing Marluxia way, which proved very useful most of the time.

"Yes, yes! I understand! Now can you make her let go of my ear now?"

Marluxia laughed. "No."

* * *

"No, no, no, no, no!" Xemnas yelled, throwing the mirror across the room. "I don't like it! That's not me!"

Saix rested his hands on both of Xemnas's shoulders, attempting to get down to eye level with him. "Superior," he said, his voice heavy with worry, "until we figure out what went wrong, this is how you're going to look."

"Ha ha, yeah!" Xigbar grinned, having taken over Xemnas's usual sitting chair. "You look good, Xemnas!"

Xemnas scowled. "No, Xigbar, I do not look good! This isn't fair! Not fair not fair not fair!" He stamped his feet in anger, making the concerned look on Saix's face more defined.

"Superior, it's okay! We can fix it. Just give us some time to figure out how this happened and—"

"No! I want it gone now!" Xemnas cried. Xemnas did not like the way he looked at all. His eyes were softer and less fierce, his body less defined, and worst of all, his hair was now short.

Yes, short. Not like Luxord short, though. It was more like a Larxene kind of short. Not that it looked at all like hers. It was just spiky, silver, and short.

The shortness did not please him.

Speaking of short… "I want a cheeseburger." He stated.

"Wha?" Xigbar said, raising his eyebrow.

"A… Cheeseburger, Sir?" Saix stared at him bemusedly.

"Yeah, a cheeseburger." Xigbar laughed. "You got any brains in there, puppy? Go get him a cheeseburger!"

"Why don't you get off your lazy ass and get it yourself?" Saix snapped back.

Xemnas gasped, covering a shocked and gaping mouth with his hand. "Saix, you just said a naughty word!"

Saix quickly turned away from Xigbar and looked at Xemnas shamefully. "I apologize, Superior. That was out of line. It won't happen again, Sir."

"Better go wash your mouth out with soap, Saix. 'Else Xemnas is gonna be sad, what with you cussing and all." Xigbar said playfully, resting his feet on Xemnas's desk.

"Xigbar, you keep your idiotic ideas to yourself." Saix said, turning to face him again.

"No, that's a good idea." Xemnas said. Both sets of eyes rapidly turned to him. "If you have a potty mouth, you need to clean the toilet."

"But, Superior," Saix pleaded, "Is that necessary?"

"Yeah. Use lots of soap! The kind that bubbles a lot so it looks like you have rabies."

Saix hesitated, stopping to wonder only for a moment what had gotten into the Superior, then consented with a little less dignity then he had before (much to Xigbar's amusement).

Xemnas scowled. "I still want my cheeseburger."


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:** Yo people! So, here it is, Chapter 3! I just wanted to give a quick thanks to all the people who have reviewed so far! Cookies and cupcakes for you all! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything related to it. Well, 'cept the games and that Cloud plushie I keep on my bed. 0o_

* * *

There was a very defined line between ideas that are good, and ideas that looked good. Apparently, Marluxia didn't know how to differentiate the two. If he had bothered asking Vexen what the concoction did before he poured it into Xemnas's drink, maybe things would've turned out differently.

But now Marluxia had to learn the hard way how difficult babysitting a seven year old Superior could be.

"HA HA HA HA HA!" Axel laughed, doubled over from the exertion. "You're making _Marloosha_ watch him? _MARLOOSH? _That's ridiculous!"

Saix sighed and bowed his head. "What other choice do I have? There's hardly anyone in this organization that the Superior himself would have trusted. I won't leave him with anyone else."

"That's sadly ironic." Axel grinned, shooting an all knowing glare in the surly Marluxia's direction.

"Why, do you think you could do better?" Marluxia scowled. Axel had better not give anything away…

Axel rubbed his chin ponderingly. "Maybe, maybe not."

"I may just have to take you up on that offer."

"Silence, you two." Saix growled. "Now I'm going to leave for a while. If I don't find a cure for this in Wonderland, then I'll come back. But it may be several hours until then. Marluxia, I'm putting you in charge, and I'll trust that you do a good job."

"Why don't you send someone else to get it? That way, you can stay in charge and spare both of our nerves." Marluxia fidgeted angrily in place.

"My nerves are fine." He folded his arms stubbornly. "Besides, I don't trust anyone to leave the World that Never Was. Until I find out how this happened and fix the problem, no one leaves."

"Then why are you allowed to leave?"

"Because I myself know that I did not do this to him."

"Yes, but how do _we _know?"

He grimaced, appalled at Marluxia's blow to his pride. "You will obey my orders, Number XI. No questions asked."

"Of course, Saix." Marluxia bowed his head in mock respect. Luckily for him, Saix was far too stressed to notice.

"I'm off then." He opened up a portal behind him, stepping through slowly. "Keep a close eye on him, Marluxia. He's been acting strange." And then he vanished.

"No shit, Sherlock." Axel laughed as soon as Saix had gone. "So, whatchya gonna do? Poison him again? Feed him to the lions? Send him to the berry bushes, hands on his ankles?" He happily trailed behind Marluxia as they began to walk to Xemnas's room.

"Nothing yet, Axel."

"Wha? But it's the perfect opportunity! Why not?"

"Because Saix is on his guard, and I'm not yet prepared to be a suspect."

"Are you going to frame it on someone? Who?"

"Well," Marluxia pondered, "if anyone, it would be Larxene. She's disposable."

"We're all disposable."

"True."

"You're disposable."

"True—Wait, no. No I'm not."

"Why are you not disposable? That's not fair, Marloosha."

"Because without me, this would not be possible."

"It wouldn't be possible without me, either." Axel said smugly.

"How so?"

"I'm your… Father."

Marluxia stopped in his tracks. "You're my _what?_"

"I'm your father." He repeated, much more serious this time.

Marluxia shot him a look of disgust. "Lies."

"Actually, its just one lie. If it were 'lies,' then there would be more than one, which there was not."

"Be quiet, you." Marluxia growled.

"Someone needs to lighten up, sheesh!"

They walked in silence until they reached the Superior's door, which Marluxia swung open with a huff. "Xemnas, your babysitters have arrived to serve you."

"What do you mean, babysitt_ers_?" Axel yelped.

"If you value your life," Marley snapped, "you're going to stay."

"And what if I _don't_ value my life?"

"Too bad." And with that, he snagged Axel by the hood of his cloak and dragged him into the room.

"Good afternoon, Number XI, Number VIII." Xemnas called from his desk, his businesslike manner not fitting his childlike appearance at all. "Please, take a seat and state your reasons for being here."

Marluxia and Axel both looked at each other warily. Was the Superior getting back to his old self after all? They seated themselves in two of the black leather chairs that Xemnas had set up in front of him.

"Well, Superior," Marluxia began, "Saix thought it best that someone be here to keep an eye on you while he was away, so he assigned Axel and I…"

Axel cleared his throat and looked at Marluxia pointedly.

"…okay, so, maybe just me, to fill his place."

Xemnas frowned, not taking his eyes off the paperwork in front of him. "That's nonsense. I don't need looking after. You're free to go."

"But Superior, Saix'll have our hides if we leave you here. He believes you're acting strange and aren't yourself." Axel cooed. "Besides, Marley and I think you need the company." He leaned over, wrapping his arms around Marluxia's shoulders.

"Do I look like I need company?" Xemnas growled. Unfortunately for Xemnas, his childish pouting face and high pitched voice seemed to have very little effect on the two "older" members, other than make them laugh. "What's so funny?" He raved over Axel's snorts and Marluxia's open chuckle.

"Your fa-" Axel was quickly silence by Marluxia's hand slapping over his mouth.

"Nothing, Superior. Nothing at all." Marluxia grinned sheepishly.

"That's good." Xemnas said, having quickly regained his cool. "For a second I thought you were laughing at _me._ A ridiculous notion, to be sure."

Axel sniggered quietly from behind Marluxia's hand.

"Alright," Xemnas said, setting aside the pile of papers. "Since you're here, you might as well do me a couple of favors."

Marluxia scowled. _Favors… I hate favors._ "Anything, Sir."

"I would like… to watch a movie." Xemnas grinned.

"Yay, movie!" Axel shouted, having escaped Marluxia's stifling hand. "What movie, Superior?"

"I want to watch Bambi."

"Bambi?" Axel raised an eyebrow. "They made a movie about Bambi?"

"Yes."

Marluxia sat perfectly still, his mouth gaping and his eye twitching. If there was anything in this world he hated more than the Superior, it was Bambi. Bambi was his bane. His kryptonite. Okay, so maybe not his kryptonite. It was that annoying, though. "Will we… be watching this with you?" He asked, voice quivering with anger. Or was it fear?

"Yes." Xemnas replied. "Yes you will."

* * *

_**A/N:** There yas goes! I personally have nothing against Bambi, by the way. sniff That movie always makes me cry..._

_But anyways, Reviews and suggestions are always greatly appreciated! Stay tuned for chapter four!_


	4. Chapter 4

**AN/ Hola guys! Here it is, the long awaited Chapter 4! Hope you enjoy!**

It was nearly unbearable. All the fluffy… cuddly… animals… Marluxia thought he was going to explode. It almost made him… feel. But it wasn't sadness or compassion that he thought he would have experienced. It was more of a pained stress. And of course, Axel went through the whole movie sobbing. How he managed to pull that off was beyond Marley. At one point (that Marley remembered to be the death of the mother deer), Axel had collapsed on the floor from lack of oxygen. That's what you get for crying so much without emotion. That tended to happen to the Organization members if they "cried" for too long.

They kinda just left him there.

He woke up after a while. Marley guessed he must have learned a little lesson because he reduced his sobs to a less obvious sniveling.

Xemnas sat still and emotionless the whole time. It was bizarre supervising this little child and/or man while watching Bambi. On Marley's top ten list of things to do, this was not one of them.

Marley scowled. _Okay, so maybe top ten is an understatement._

But it wasn't like he had a choice. If Saix came back and found out that he had left, then basically all Hell would break loose. Saix, in Marley's opinion, was waaaaaay too overprotective of the Superior. And not in the cutesy little way. It was just kind of weird.

Marley groaned. "Is it over yet?" He could have sworn that he himself had ripped out about half of his hair during that movie. It was the only thing keeping him from strangling someone. "How long could a movie about a _deer _possibly be?"

"Ssssshh! It's not over yet!" Xemnas waved for Marluxia to quiet down. "This is my favorite part!"

"Ha ha, yeah!" Axel whooped. "The Bambi guy is running through the fire! Go fire, go!" He punched his hand in the air excitedly. "I'll bet the fire wins."

Marley scowled. "Shut up Axel. The fire isn't always better."

"Yeah, like your flowers could take on my fiery inferno."

"Be quiet, guys!" Xemnas turned towards them both. "If you're going to be poop heads, then leave the room! You're ruining the movie!"

Marley just rolled his eyes. He honestly couldn't care less about the movie.

Axel, on the other hand, found the Superior's argument amusing. "Poop heads?" He snorted. "What kind of an insult is that?"

Xemnas' eyes began to water. "Oh yeah porcupine face? Let's see you come up with something better!"

Axel narrowed his eyes. "Oh, it's on, butt munch."

"Silence, both of you!" Marley had just about had enough. "It's almost like I'm babysitting two kids."

Xemnas seated himself back down and adjusted the hood of his cloak. "You're correct, Number XI. That was out of line. I don't know what's gotten into me lately."

"You looked in the mirror lately, short stuff?" Axel smirked.

"Number VIII," Xemnas stated, his usual emotionless tone returning. "That comment was rude and unnecessary. As soon as Saix returns, you are to leave my office and head straight to your quarters. And you are to have no dinner tonight. Is that clear?"

He nodded solemnly, and then glanced at Marluxia. "Sheesh. The kid's treating me like a kid. What's our world come to?"

"Our world comes to nothing, Axel."

"Well, duh!" He rolled his eyes in mock criticism. "I was just testing you."

"Of course."

Much to Marluxia's relief, the room was silent after Axel's comment. Unfortunately, however, the silence didn't last too long.

"Oi gents!" Luxord cried, bursting into the room gleefully. "'Ow are you?"

All heads turned to him. "What in the world…" Marley muttered when he saw what Luxord was carrying. At least ten bottles of rum, beer, and assorted wines were cradled in his arms. On top of that, he was already drunk.

"Number X!" Xemnas yelped, surprised at his entrance. "What are those? Is that soda? Can I have some?"

"Sure thing, chap! Here's a first-class bottle of Blardleharble… Muzzle what'sits… uh, soda pop! Superior soda for the Superior."

"No no no!" Marley scolded. "Superior, you can't drink that."

"Why not?" Xemnas pouted.

"Because that's not soda!" Axel snickered.

"Oh yeah? Well I'm gonna drink it anyways! I'm a big boy, and I can drink whatever I want!"

"But, Superior…"

"Nyaaaah! I want it! So go away."

Marluxia stood where he was, mouth agape. That kid had some nerve, telling him off like that. It was time to get parental on this kid's actions.

* * *

**AN// Okie dokie! Sorry this chapter was a bit short! Again, I really appreciate reviews! And if you see anything like misspellings and such, let me know please so I can fix them! **

**One more thing. Since it's nearly the 25th, I just wanted to say happy holidays! Hope you have a great time!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or really anything else for that matter. And so on and so forth.

* * *


End file.
